


Knives Out

by stipethom



Series: Knives Out Series [1]
Category: R.E.M., Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiring recording of a very confusing song, from the point of view of a gril who works at the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives Out

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me.

真是糟糕的一天。他们早上八点来到录音棚，一直呆到天色完全变黑，停车场旁的街道上早已亮起了两排路灯。我把手机放在服务台上。joe说再让他等我半个小时他就自己先去电影院了。我确信我今晚赶不上首映。

我应该早有准备的。他们不是第一次这样了。他们总是在密不透风的室内呆上一整天，阴沉的目光如同被风拂起的蜘蛛网一样扫过崭新的器材和制服，并且在上面留下痕迹。于是，很快我们的脸色和谈吐就变得和他们的穿着一样黯淡无光。他们总是这样，像摄魂怪一样让周围变得黑暗，据说这有助于他们的工作进展顺利。但是我的前任告诉我并不从来都像现在这么糟-她现在跳槽去了人事管理-他们一般来说总有人负责插科打浑，然而这一个惨淡的星期没人提起开玩笑的兴趣。

据我所知，他们这周进展非常缓慢。那个男人不再呻吟关于刀子和老鼠的晦涩歌词，放过了一直被他摁在嘴上的可怜麦克风。他们拔出所有乐器和效果器的插头，将电脑设定成待机状态，穿上宽松的T，坐在舞台边缘附近围成一圈低声地聊天，消耗着成打成打的一次性纸杯。为此，他们中甚至有人向我道歉。

我绝望地瞟一眼墙上的钟。它挂在如此显眼的位置，但是对他们不起作用。他们需要的是闹钟，或者一个杀气腾腾的女朋友。这时那个留着流海的男人走了过来，对我露出了男孩般的微笑

（上帝啊，听说他长着两颗可爱的小龅牙）。

“对不起，小姐。”他说，“我们这就走，都收拾好了。”

我耸耸肩。首映式老早以前就结束了。他们挨个从黑暗的房间里蹒跚地走出来，活动着酸麻的小腿，我拔出锁上的钥匙，和他们一起站在门外等待电梯。

他们保持着沉默，一言不发。金发的男人半睁着眼睛，厌倦地数着下降的楼层。直到电梯响起提示音，我和他们互道再见，蹬着高根鞋钻进一辆计程车。

两个多小时后，我又冒冒失失地冲进了办公大楼。我忘记了放在服务台上的手机。它安静地躺在那儿，屏幕无声地闪烁着，Joe又给我发了一些焦急的新信息。我一边回复一边走进电梯。我不知道我零钱包里的钱还够不够叫一辆计程车。我慢腾腾地走向冷清的泛着蓝光的巴士车站，然后我看见了那个男人，头发活像晒掉色的稻草，他和别的什么人一起沿着发亮的街道慢慢散步，手放在裤兜里。

他们在站台旁边停下了脚步。我站在站台上。他以一种奇特的口吻，平缓地说了什么，使得站在他旁边的男人（和他比起来更高大、温和）做了一个愉快的手势。他往车站这边挪了挪身子，微微躬着背，左手更深地揣进裤兜，交谈的声音飘进了我的耳里。

“吹笛人不会出现，”他说，“因为他没法最终得到钱，信任，什么的。他会被市长来的那些索要小孩的饥饿的宪兵分食掉，要不然就被愤怒的父母撕成碎片。”

“可他总是吹个不停。”站在他旁边的那个男人低头端详他的细微的表情变化，两手交叠，“特别是在有月亮的晚上，顺便报复忘恩负义的市长和父母，强迫他们回忆。吹笛人想治疗他们，所以他失败了。他总是抱着一丝人们可能会好转的希望，甚至保留着回去的石门，这就是他失败的原因，也是他永远不可能回去的原因。”

“也许他会回来。”他抬起脸对那个男人露出一个微笑，牙齿看上去很糟，“但是他不可能活着回来。他失败了，彻底变成了一袋冰冻碎肉，贴上营养标签放在超市的货架上。”然后他抬起右手，手里拎着一个蓝色的塑料袋。“就象这个一样。有化学臭味。”他把脸挨近蓝色的塑料袋，鼻子厌恶地皱了皱。

站在他左边的男人笑了，嘴角显露出深深的纹路。街上几束移动的车灯掠过他的夹克，几粒纽扣闪闪发光。

“那是什么肉？”

“老鼠肉。”

我看了一眼手机，10：15，最后一班公交已经收车了。

end


End file.
